


Hadiah untuk Besok

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Ulang Tahun Caraka [1]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Iya sih awalnya membahas hadiah untuk besok, tapi akhirnya kok...?





	Hadiah untuk Besok

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Ciwiciwi  
  
Uy  
Kalian pasti tau tujuanku ngechat di sini  
安藤いざなみ  
Kenapaa? (゜.゜)  
Kok nggak di grup berenam ajaa? (゜.゜)  
Kita udah jarang ngobrol bertiga ya!  
Минерва  
Apa grup ini diaktifkan lagi untuk membahas ulang tahun Raka besok?  
Aheyyyy  
Pasti Miner udah nyiapin hadiah nih  
安藤いざなみ  
AH CIEEEE MINE-CHAN ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Mine-chan nanti-nanti kalau ada yang mau ulang tahun ingetin aku dong! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Terutama ulang tahun Ryo-kun nih! Masa aku lupa mulu! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Iya sih aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah.  
Kamu mau kuingatkan, Izanami? Tapi nanti kamu marah karena mau ingat sendiri.  
Biasanya begitu.  
WAH BENERAN DONG WKWKWK  
Padahal diriku hanya bercanda  
安藤いざなみ  
CIEEEEEEEEEEEE ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Ih iya gitu aku ngambeeek??? (。･´д`･。)  
Nyiapin apa tuh Neeer  
Nam, aku sih lebih percaya ingatan Miner daripada ingatan kamu.  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih Reva-chan nggak belain aku (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Tentu saja buku.  
Iya, Izanami, kamu marah waktu aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidur.  
Hmmm as expected ya Ner  
Ngingetin tidur?  
安藤いざなみ  
IH ITU BEDA DONG (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Kalau ngingetin tidur kan sama kayak nyuruh aku tidur!  
Aku belum mau tidur! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Kamu juga sempat marah karena aku mengingatkanmu soal jadwal pulang Ryo.  
Pernah juga soal pameran lukisan Ryo.  
Atau jadwal kuliah Ryo saat kamu sedang bad mood tapi dia tidak kunjung menjawab.  
Wkwkwkwkwk  
Serius Nam aku lebih percaya sama Miner  
安藤いざなみ  
AKU NGGAK MAKSUD GITUU (。･´д`･。)  
Aku tuh sebel habis Mine-chan hapal baget jadwal Ryo-kun!  
*banget  
Padahal pacarnya Ryo-kun kan aku! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Kalo gitu berarti kamu yang harus lebih merhatiin Ryo, Nam  
Минерва  
Benar.  
安藤いざなみ  
Gimana caranyaaa??? (。･´д`･。)  
Coba mulai hapalin jadwal dia  
Kayak Miner gitu hapal  
Meski yah dia curang sih otaknya  
Минерва  
Minimal ingat kalau kalian berada di zona waktu yang berbeda.  
Wkwwkk iya bener  
Gitu aja kamu masih suka lupa kan Nam  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih itu tuh aku nggak sengajaaa (。･´д`･。)  
Kan aku banyak yang mesti dipikirin jugaaa (。･´д`･。)  
Nah itulah  
Kan kamu yang mau makin perhatian sama Ryo ya Nam, ya kamu harus lebih usaha gitu  
Kalau mau kayak gini-gini aja sih ay gak masalah juga  
Zzzz typo *ya  
Минерва  
Aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, tapi apa yang Reva bilang benar.  
安藤いざなみ  
Hweeeeee ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Yaudah deh nanti aku coba! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Cobanya jangan pake nangis wkwkwk  
Semangat Naaam!  
Bisa kok bisaaa  
Demi Ryo  
Минерва  
Iya, semangat.  
安藤いざなみ  
Makasih (´ﾉω；`)  
Eh tapi kok kita jadi ngomongin ini!  
Kan lagi bahas hadiah Mine-chan buat Raka-kun!  
BENER JUGA  
ITU KAMU INGET NAM  
安藤いざなみ  
EH IYA YA (･д･oﾉ)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Bahasan hadiahnya kan sudah selesai.  
Intinya aku mau kasih buku, sudah.  
Nggak kencan atau apaa gitu?  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya ih Mine-chan nggak kencan sama Raka-kun??? ( 〃▽〃)  
Минерва  
Tidak.  
Besok aku lembur.  
Raka juga ada kelas sampai malam.  
Kalau gak sibuk mau yaa?  
Ehem ehem  
安藤いざなみ  
CIEEEEEEEEEEE ( 〃▽〃)  
Минерва  
Tidak juga.  
Sudah ya, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam.  
Sampai besok.  
安藤いざなみ  
AH MINE-CHAN NGGAK SERU NIH (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Yaa sudahlah apa daya Nam wkwkwk  
安藤いざなみ  
Aku kan masih mau gangguin Mine-chan (。･´д`･。)  
Motivasimu jelek banget wkwkwk  
Aku juga mau siap-siap pulang nih Nam  
Oya, lanjutin soal Ryo tadi Nam  
安藤いざなみ  
Gimana Reva-chan? (*・ω・)ノ  
Pokoknya kamu harus yakin kalau kamu bisa lebih perhatian sama dia  
Kalau kmau yakin, usahanya lebih gampang  
*kaum  
*kmau  
*KAMU!!!!  
BEUM PTONG KUKU GINI NIH  
TYPO LAGI  
安藤いざなみ  
Hihihi sabaaar Reva-chan (*・ω・)ノ  
Oke deh aku akan berusaha buat yakin! (。･`ω･)ﾉ  
Makasih Reva-chan! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Mine-chan juga makasih! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Yup samasama  
Bye Nam  
安藤いざなみ  
Bye bye! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
EH WAIT  
安藤いざなみ  
Kenapa Reva-chan? (゜.゜)  
BESOK HARI MINGGU  
MANA MUNGKIN MINER LEMBUR  
DAN MANA MUNGKIN RAKA ADA KELAS  
安藤いざなみ  
IH IYA JUGA YA (゜д゜oﾉ)ﾉ  
MINE-CHAN BOHONG YA (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
MUNCULLAH WAHAI @Минерва  
KAMI BUTUH PENJELASAN!!!  
Минерва  
Ah.  
Iya ya.  
Besok libur.  
BENERAN BOHONG DIA  
安藤いざなみ  
MINE-CHAN CURANG (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
PASTI BESOK KENCAN KAN????  
Минерва  
Uh.  
Iya.  
Besok kami akan pergi bersama ke toko pernak-pernik.  
Tapi bukan kencan.  
SAMA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WOY  
安藤いざなみ  
ITU NAMANYA KENCAN MINE-CHAN (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Минерва  
Tidak.  
Ah.  
Begitulah pokoknya.  
Sudah ya.  
ET BENTAR NER  
WOY  
安藤いざなみ  
MINE-CHAN CURANG MALAH KABUR (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
BESOK CERITA YA AWAS AJA KALAU NGGAK  
安藤いざなみ  
NANTI AKU AMUK KALAU NGGAK (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
YAK AMUK AJA NAM  
AKU SETUJU  



End file.
